Kevin
Kevin (ケヴィン) is one of the six main characters of Seiken Densetsu 3. Story Kevin is the rather inarticulate prince of Ferolia (known as the Beast Kingdom in the fan translation), realm of the demi-human beastmen. He is the son of Gauser, king of the beastmen, and a human mother. Unable to fit in with either beastmen or humans, Kevin spends most of his time wandering the Moonlight Forest with Karl, a wolf pup he befriended. The beastmen have had a long history of opression at the hands of humans, who consider beastmen to be barely more than wild animals. Sick of the treatment of his people by "normal" humans, Gauser has long harbored a desire for revenge which is suddenly made attainable by the appearance of the mysterious "Man who devours death", who offers to place his dark magic at Gauser's service. Intrigued, Gauser asks this Deathjester to demonstrate his abilities by making Kevin's beloved friend, Karl, attack him. Though Kevin tries to defend himself, he fares poorly until his bestial side manifests itself. With the additional strength granted by his werewolf form, Kevin prevails but kills Karl in the process. With no further reason to stay in the forest, Kevin returns to Ferolia, where he learns of the Beast King's plans to send an invasion force to overthrow the humans' Holy City Wendel. Soon afterwards, Kevin overhears Gauser congratulating Deathjester on the results of his spell. Enraged, Kevin confronts the Beast King but is quite literally thrown out of the castle. He then decides to leave Ferolia behind and search for not only a way to revive Karl, but also the fate of his human mother. Acting on advice from Deathjester, Kevin sets out in the direction of Wendel. It is revealed at the end of game that Karl's death was nothing but an illusion. Kevin shares many plot elements with Charlotte, who has also lost a loved one to Deathjester's machinations. If either of them is chosen as the main protagonist, the main villain will be the Masked Mage and the final dungeon will be the Mirage Palace. Abilities As a beastman, Kevin is able to transform into a werewolf at night, increasing his already formidable attack power, making him the physically strongest character. After changing classes, he gains a few magical abilities to supplement his physical prowess. Kevin's Light classes grant him both the ability to use healing magic and the Pressure Point spell, which allows him to attack with the same strength as his werewolf form, even during the day; his final classes also each learn a Wood-elemental support spell. Kevin's Dark classes have higher Strength than his Light classes, but each only learn one Moon-elemental support spell. Classes Below is a list of Kevin's classes. The first class change takes place at Level 18, while the second one takes place at Level 38, with the latter requiring specific items acquired from ??? Seeds. Monk Finding the call to arms being that of the fighting spirit, the Monk finds solace in the belief that it is within the affairs of the heart and soul that a martial artist derives their strength from. Along with taking up the vow that justified force must be that of equal and necessary power to the fight before them that lies ahead, the Monk also turns to the ways of internal development and discipline to reinforce their affirmations and motivations. From this, Monks find the interval where willpower and spirit is turned into strength and action, and train themselves to ready their mind and heart to give their utmost conviction in battle. Warrior Monk Finding rather that battle is about slight of mental consciousness, perception, and acuity, the Warrior Monk goes along the ways of training their mind over heart. Through intensive meditation and study, the Warrior Monk follows instead the passage of knowledge and creed to guide their fists, and it is from this intense mental training that they derive a unique strength that cannot compare. However, while their passions and thirst for knowledge and edification may burn spirited, their grasping of logic and knowledge of the workings of the fight may turn their fists as cold and brutal as the truths they follow. As they follow their own path of righteousness, so has this class also learned to fight along with those that share their convictions into the heat of battle like an army onto themselves. Godhand Literally attaining the echelons of fighting divinity, the Godhand has unlocked the secrets of sentient transcendence and inner strength of a heavenly plane within themselves. Through coming to master one's heart and mind to harmonize with their own being and body, they have attained a level of skill that surpasses the mundane, and this level of mastery is also said in legend to be the sign which one has achieved a state of lofty existence to where holy spiritual power exudes from their very being. From this, the Godhand is able to flow with creation itself, able to tread on the borders of life and death free from inner tumult to follow through with their calling, and use their newfound spiritual powers to help unlock such potential in their fellow man and clear worldly obstacles, from healing pain, alleviating inner turmoil, and even knowing who to send back to the other side, to ease others paths to enlightenment. Berserker Instead of the Monk's path of inner refinement, the Berserker comes to focus on the external aspects of strength, including the secrets of the flesh and body. Though the Berserker comes to derive strength from bulking their muscles and sinew, the class also comes to learn of the more brutal secrets of the flesh as well, from learning the weak points of the body and knowing the exact amount of purposed force to apply to defeat their enemies with sharp and unrelenting blows. Because of this focus of study, they are greater in brute strength and base attributes, but come to lack the direction and spiritual focus in skill. Dervish A class that comes across as unfeeling and merciless, the Dervish has reinforced the teachings of the Berserker with the art of subduing and acting without emotion. Having gained the ability to act as a veritable living weapon, the Dervish's methods sees them rush onto the border of life or death, and immediately shatters the tension that had flared up in a split second with the annihilation of the enemy with absolute skill and precise attacks powerful enough to render foes in pieces. From afar, those who have witnessed Dervishes unleash their prowess can only say such ferocity is like a dance, a violent dance that courses about on the battlefield that sees blood burst like the birth and death of a mythical flower, and vivid enough to be seen as coursing as wildfire. Death Hand Considered the mirror opposite of the Godhand, the Death Hand comes to draw its strength from drawing upon the negative aspects of oneself, including the raw emotions of anger and spite, egotism, resentment, elitism, and accepting the capability to do great wrong and evil. Upon throwing oneself into such wickedness, the class then attains such wrathful power that shows no mercy no matter how paced the warrior fights, with each blow infused with the willingness to cause pain and suffering, and the intent of the complete destruction of opposition. Though it is the strongest of the martial arts based classes, its power is resented as taint and evil, its methods feared for their mercilessness and brutality, and shunned for their ways of coming to power to the point that the martial arts world keeps its name hushed in taboo and forbidden secrecy. Skill Attacks Below is a list of skill attacks Kevin learns across his different classes: * Note: Kevin's skill attacks are named after creatures of Chinese mythology: Byakko (Baihu) is the white Wind Tiger, Genbu (Xuanwu) is the black Earth Turtle, Shiryu (Qinglong) is the blue Water Dragon and Suzaku (Zhuque) is the red Fire Bird. Spells Kevin is capable of learning a very small range of spells, which are mainly either healing or weapon-enhancing ones. Below is a table of spells Kevin learns across his different classes: *'Note:' Kevin learns how to perform Heal Light on all allies as a Warrior Monk. Equipment Weapons Armor Helmets Accessories Gallery File:Kevin_Godhand.png|Official artwork Kevin in his God Hand class. File:Kevin_Deathhand.png|Official artwork of Kevin in his Death Hand class. Image:Kevin4.png|Kevin grieving over the "death" of Karl. File:KevinChibi.png|Chibi art from guidebook Trivia *Some of Kevin's classes have influence from different ascetic groups, most notably the Monk and the Bashkar classes. They appear to have influence from G.I. Gurdjieff's work, Fourth Way, and their own respective associated religions. **The Buddhist-inspired Monk is said to attain self mastery through the affairs of the heart. **While not precisely named, the Bashkar class has more in common with the Muslim-inspired Fakir, said to attain self mastery through intense physical training and feats. Their possible class change to the Dervish class, is also a large connection between the two classes. *Although his Death Hand class is portrayed officially as the Dark/Dark class, the Dervish class is set as the Dark/Dark class instead of Dark/Light. Though seemingly erroneous, their interpretations are interchangable; the Dervish's abilities of Moon Saber and its qualities, including being steeped in legend as being drenched in blood and wielding a weapon dangerously powerful enough to be indiscrimnate from friend or foe is evocative of a unmerciful fighter that seeks to bathe in the blood of their enemies and the carnage of the battlefield, while the Death Hand, though merciless and brutal in itself, focuses on merely the action of ceasing the life of their opponents immediately without lingering suffering. *His body and head equipment shown in his Godhand class artwork is also erroneous, as they are the Suzaku Uniform and the Ruby Headband for the Dervish Dark/Light class. Category:Characters Category:Seiken Densetsu 3 Player Characters